Some vehicle safety control systems include controlling a moving vehicle, providing a warning to an occupant, pre-restraint of an occupant according to the information of surrounding circumstances with the crash forecasting by radar, etc.
Some control systems also include a device to initiate an alert against a lane departure and support for handling the steering wheel by imaging surrounding environment of the vehicle itself.
Some control system also include a device to impart a warning to occupants about pedestrian presence ahead of vehicle itself by infrared ray camera.
One problem with the systems just described is the need of an individual sensor device for each function. This leads to a very costly vehicle because one of each function is performed by its own sensor.
To manage and control many functions respectively with many sensors necessarily results in higher cost, weight and space. For example, the amount of hardware (e.g. wiring harness, etc.,) must be increased.